Simplify the following expression: ${8+2(9x+7)}$
Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ 8 + {2(}\gray{9x+7}{)} $ $ 8 + {18x+14} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 18x + {8 + 14}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 18x + {22}$ The simplified expression is $18x+22$